


A Drugged Case

by JiminsThighs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Detective, Fluff, Investigation, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Murder, Rape, Sherlock doesn't rape John or vice versa, detailed kissing, i mean just the murder victim, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminsThighs/pseuds/JiminsThighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is Bored and asked John to distract him. It kinda works. They also get a case from Lestrade, a girl has been found dead at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drugged Case

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fanfiction that I wrote over a year ago. So it sucks. And it was before I had read a lot of fanfiction, heh. Anyway. Just thought I'd share it with the world.

"BORED! " 

And that was how John awoke on a Saturday morning. His roommate was bored. And that roommate always had to share that information when he was.  
John sat up in his bed and took a look at the time. 7:38. He fell bak down with his hand on is head. 

Why the hell did Sherlock wake up so early if he was going to be bored any way!  
He heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Bored!" Said the voice again as Sherlock opened the door.

"And, What, am I supposed to do about that!" John exclaimed, his voice getting Louder and faster for every word. 

He sat up in bed. " Sherlock, if you are going to be bored, why don't you just sleep in! Or at least bother someone else this early on Saturdays!"

"Entertain me."

John blushes. 

He probably knows that I like him in more then a friendship way. 'I am not gay. Sherlock is just an exception. Final. ' John thinks.

Sherlock smirks at John. And he try's to keep it cool .

"How, and why is that?"

"To answer question one, by kissing me. Two, because I like you, a lot."

John just blushes more and looks down in attempt to hide it. Sherlock does not have feelings for me. He is just acting. He is good at that. 

"Come on, don't be shy!" Sherlock smirks in John's ear. 

So that's when John decides that he will kiss him. He does not care how he reacts. He brought it upon himself. 

John reaches up and put a hand behind Sherlocks head and pulls it down so there lips meet in one, fast motion.

Sherlock seemed stunned at first. Like he did not think that John would actually do it. But then responds just as fiercely. It is a long hot kiss. Tongues colliding, lips dancing. The occasional stop to breath. Johns hands were up Sherlocks shirt. Tracing his ribs. Sherlock stiffened. He then removes both his and Sherlock's shirts. Sherlock went all ridged and made awkward movements while John kissed his neck.

John took that as a sign to stop, that it was uncomfortable for him. Both his t-shirt and Sherlocks shirt is on the floor. He takes a look at Sherlocks chest, and admires it. It is pale, skinny, but he still had visible muscles. John looked up, and he saw that Sherlock was looking at him. This made him feel a bit weird, but he hoped that it might mean that Sherlock actually liked him. John shook his head at himself. No.

"Ehm, I'll just go down stairs and make some breakfast." John mumbles. 

Picking up and putting on his shirt as he leaves. 

He did not se Sherlocks disappointed face as he left. 

John put two muffins and two crumpets in the toaster when he got down. Took out a frying pan and sausages and put them in the pan to fry them, along with two eggs. He wanted to go right back up to his room and kiss Sherlock again, but then reminded himself that Sherlock was bored and just wanted to entertain himself and that he was married to his work. He had said it himself. John sighed.

John set the table for two people. He also put out Marmite, butter and juice. He made tea along with it. 

He placed everything up just as Sherlock came down. 

They sat down in silence as they ate. It was not a awkward silence, but it was not precisely a nice silence. 

John ate his Crumpet with marmite on.  
When John was done he sighed. Ahh, I always love a good English breakfast, he thought. 

He looked over at Sherlock and he had hardly eaten any of his food. Just half a sausage. 

"Sherlock, you have to eat." 

"I don't eat whilst I am on a case." He just answered.

"You were bored just ten minutes ago! 

"And I got a text from Lestrade six and a half minutes ago. Are you coming with?"

"Sure." John answers, because he did not have a good answer to get him out of it, and Sherlock would just see right through his lies. 

Sherlock stood up and got his coat. John put his on as Sherlock was putting his scarf on. 

They then went out side to get a taxi. Sherlock told the Cabbie the destination and they drove of from 221b Bakers Street.

 

After about 20 minutes of sitting silently and looking out of the window, they arrived. It was a small pub. The police were standing outside sending away people that had come for a late morning drink.  
When they went up to the police they just sent them in. They met Lestrade in the entery.

"Morning." He said.

John answers, but Sherlock just walked by.

"'Why, yes, morning Lestrade'" Lestrade  
said in a voice impression of Sherlock.  
"Where's the murder?" 

"God, Sherlock, could you be more insensitive!" John says, hitting his arm.  
Lestrade just sighs. "Follow me." 

They walk out through the back door. There is another building attached to the pub with a door. They went in there. It was a storage room, with lots of shelves and boxes of alcoholic beverages and drinks. In a corner, on the floor with her head propped agains the wall was a female body, early twenties, John guessed. 

She was blond, looked dyed, a very short skirt, crop top showing of her flat, bruised tummy, and shoes that looked impossible to walk in. 

"Any ideas yet?" Lestrade asked.

"I had 7 when I came in, narrowed it down to 3." 

"There is a security camera just outside the door, it did not catch her, or anyone els, no skip in time on it either." Lestrade said. "Well, not until opening time and the owner, Casper, went in to pick up some beer, and found the body." 

"Interesting, well, female, obviously, early twenties, dressed to impress someone, dyed blond hair. Probably to get laid or something along that line. Hardly drunk, she got some drug in the drink. She was then raped and left here with her clothes up, showing of all her parts, since then someone els has pulled them down, she died by suffocation, I can tell she was raped -" 

"Sherlock, we do not need to know that." Lestrade said, sounding stressed. 

"Oh okay, is she identified?" 

" Yes, name is Cindy Hallow, the, man, Casper, that found her, he identified her." 

" So I think that Cindy hear came in Between 10 and 11, had one drink herself, then someone bought a drink for her with a drug in it. Giving it to her, knowing she would not be able to resist later when he was going to rape her, she was raped hear, considering the nail marks on the wall and the state of her nails. How they got in here is still a mystery for me, and I don't like it." 

"Well then," John says, happily. "At least you won't be bored again today! Get to work!" 

Sherlock sighed, he started looking around the room.

" Uhm, Sherlock, what are you doing?" Lestrade asked.

"Looking for a concealed door." 

"I've said, there are none." Lestrade said irritably. 

"Aha!" Sherlock climbed onto a box and pulled a bit at the roof. A plank fell down, leading them to another room. The top of the pub. 

Lestrade looked at Sherlock in disbelief. 

"How? How the bloody hell did you do that?"

"Well, since nothing had happens on the security camera, there must have been a concealed door. And this box looks to have been stood on often. " 

Sherlock heaved himself up, through the hole in the ceiling, John and Lestrade following. 

They came up to a Really small cleaning closet, John was pushed up against Sherlock, he felt his face redden. Then Sherlock found the handle and they went out and found them selves in the pub kitchen. 

Sherlock States to make his way to the other side of the kitchen. And down the stairs, Lestrade and John quickly following. 

They came down into the bar. 

"Interesting. Now I need to go home and think. I do need a list of the people working here and who had what shift last night." 

Lestrade just handed over a piece of paper to Sherlock, who pocketed it.

Then they went out of the pub and hailed a cab.

"Destination?" The cabbie asked.

"221b Baker Street." John answered.

They say in the taxi in silence. John knew that Sherlock probably was deep in his thoughts. He was also reading the piece of paper he got from Lestrade.

John paid the cabbie when they arrived. We went upstairs and Sherlock immediately started playing his violin. John closed his eyes and listened to the beautiful music. He sat himself on the sofa.

Suddenly the music stopped. John opened his eyes. Sherlocks face was only centermeters from his.

He yelped and tried to jump back, but only ended up head butting Sherlock lightly on the nose. 

"Owww..." Sherlock whined.

"Suit you're self for scaring me." John huffed, clearly annoyed. "Sorry." He said as an after thought. 

"Well, never mind that. I want to talk about this morning." Sherlock said.  
John face went very red.

"Why?"

"You know bloody well why." Sherlock said. Then kissed John full on the mouth.  
John pulled away. And rolled out from under him. 

"Just solve the case already. I have had enough of this. You are always getting what you want! Just fucking solve it!"

"I'm Sorry." Sherlock said in a low voice, so low that John hardly heard him.

"E-excuse me? Did Sherlock Holms just say sorry?" 

" Yes, John, I truly am sorry. Sometimes I hate sentiment. Normally I can control it, but not when it comes to you. I never thought about how you must feel, you having all these girlfriends. It was wrong of me to jump to conclusi-"

Before Sherlock could finish the word "conclusion" John was kissing him. Not holding anything back. There was feelings from weeks there. All let out into this long, passionate kiss. Where Sherlocks and Johns tongues where soulmates. Lips crashing together.

After what felt like forever, John pulled away.

"There is more from where that came from, but not tills you have solved CindyHallows Murder." 

"Okay." Sherlock replied. "Oh, and does this make us a couple?" 

"Only if we want to." 

"I do if you do."

"Okay, sure." John kissed Sherlocks cheek lightly. "Now run of and catch a criminal for me!" 

"Yes, sir." Sherlock said, mock saluting me.  
Sherlock then went down to the living room, sat himself in the couch and started to think. 

He was happy. He had finally made John understand that he could have feelings. Ahh... Sentiment. Sherlock was not happy about it, but then, John was worth it. At least if he could keep him. 

John came down and made himself a cup of coffee and a biscuit. He did not ask Sherlock.

But he would have refused anyway. Food slows down his thinking. 

Sherlock resumed into his mind palace.  
A picture of the bar from the top, no roof popped up in his head. He saw Casper go into the Crime scene at 09:04, a few minutes after opening. He, must of fixed the girls clothing. I had researched Cindy's Family, Casper was her mothers brother. He must of had a mental break down, and then fixed the clothing so no one else had to se her like that. The explains that. 

The murderer must have been young, and very desperate for sex. Maybe he works at the pub. Sherlock looked through all the workers. 

"Oh!" He suddenly out bursts. Clapping his hands together.

John stands up.

"What is it Sherlock?" 

"I know who the killer is!" 

Sherlock stood up and took is coat. 

"C'mon!" 

At the same time as he put his scarf on, John put is jacket on. And they were hauling a taxi in no time.

When the got to the Pub, Sherlock walked dramatically out of the cab. The wind bowing his coat in a way that Made him look like a pop star with a wind machine.  
John chuckled for himself quietly. The stopped abruptly, suddenly remembering they it was the wrong time and place.

They entered the pub and walked up to the bar. Casper was standing there cleaning the counter with a cloth.

"Where is Jake Smith?"

"He is in the kitchen, he works there part time." Casper said. Interest clear in is voice. He was curious. 

Sherlock walked behind the bar. John behind his heel.

They walked into the kitchen. Not that many that worked there. 

Sherlock stood up onto a counter. 

"Jake Smith! Can you come here!"

A blond guy, around 25, came towards them. 

"Hey, I'm Jake, wazzup, man?" 

"Can you give us a tour of the cleaning closet?" 

"Um, sure, odd request, dude." He was clearly trying to be up-to-date. 

"Yeah, yeah." Sherlock said, shrugging. 

They walked to the closet.

"Well, this is all the cleaning stuff." Jake said when he opened the room. "That's the broom." He said, pointing at it. "And that, there, dear sir, is a mop and bucket." 

He was clearly trying to be funny. But his face gave him away. He looked terrified and his eyes kept glancing at the secret passage way. 

Sherlock was nodding along as he kept pointing out all the different equipment in the small room.

"Soo , now that I have given you the tour, can I get back to work?" He said. Annoyed.

"No, please, can you tell me how you use all these wonderful things?" Sherlock said.

He was acting, he was surprised that Jake had kept doing it so long. He had phoned Lestrade in the cab. And explained the whole thing. Since the journey was about 20 minutes and he had nothing better to do.  
He was coming for the arrest. He was just keeping him occupied. He was doing a good job, he thought to himself.

Suddenly Lestrade came bustling in.

"I arrest you for the raping and murder of Cindy Hallow!" He said. Panting. He must of run up the stairs. 

"What?" Jake said. 

"Yes. You, Jake Smith. You have Cindy a drugged drink. You had recently broken up with you're girlfriend. And you wanted sex. But she would not answer you're attempt at flirting. So, you drugged her. She felt sick, from the drug. So you took her up hear. The now empty kitchen, which had closed not only an hour earlier. She stumbled up there. You supporting her. She was almost unconscious. You took her hear and pulled her through hear." Lestrade opens the se rate passageway." when you got her down there, it was easy enough not to get discovered. So you took advantage and raped her. If we looked at her, we would possibly find you're semen there."

Lestrade shuddered. It was awful what had happens to her, Sherlock agreed, but it made hell of a case! 

Jake just nodded his head. Not saying anything. Smart guy. Anything he said could be used against him. 

"C'mon John, we are leaving, now! " 

Sherlock took John wrist and pulled him out of the pub and into a cab.  
John's face was surprised and a bit red. Sherlock smirked. But not so John could se. 

Sherlock paid the cabbie and they went into 221b Baker Street. They went up the stairs, trying not to disturb Mrs. Hudson .  
Sherlock closed the door. And as soon as the coats where off. Locked himself and John an a close embrace. Lips melting together as one. 

There Shirts disappeared. And to John surprise, they were also in Sherlocks bedroom. Not a bad surprise though, a nice one. 

Sherlock started kissing John along his neck. John sighed when he came to a place behind and below his ear. Sherlock started playing with that spot more. Giving him a hickey. 

Then Sherlock decided that they lie down on the bed before the continued to snog each others faces of. 

They kissed for what seemed like a little eternity. 

Life was Good at 221B Baker Street.


End file.
